


Like Water to Plants

by EnnynDurin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sweet, and innoccent, though not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It started slowly, as though it was nothing; then it grew at a pace not even Damian could keep track of.<br/>It was a shaky relationship, Colin expected Robin to be a kind, selfless superhero and Damian was a kid with a whole lot of attitude. On the counterpart, the raven haired boy couldn’t bother with overly complicated friendships, or friendships of any kind. His only interest in Abuse was that of an ally; but like all things destined to work together, or like a broken clock that will again work in perfect harmony, they clicked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water to Plants

It started slowly, as though it was nothing; then it grew at a pace not even Damian could keep track of.  
It was a shaky relationship, Colin expected Robin to be a kind, selfless superhero and Damian was a kid with a whole lot of attitude. On the counterpart, the raven haired boy couldn’t bother with overly complicated friendships, or friendships of any kind. His only interest in Abuse was that of an ally; but like all things destined to work together, or like a broken clock that will again work in perfect harmony, they clicked.  
Colin started liking Damian for being Damian, and the other enjoyed the redhead’s quirky personality, no matter how hard he denied it.  
It was simple, yet convoluted at the same time.  
Their first small step to friendship was an offering; the second, a fight.  
From there it escalated into something more, a friendship based on crime fighting abilities and good taste in books, their wish to become stronger, and better, and how they found out they both loved being kids just for the sake of being young; the last one, however, took a while for Damian to admit.  
After friendship came the nervous inkling in their stomachs, shaking hands and pubescent bodies that pumped with overpowering hormones.  
It escalated way too fast, but way too positive for their pessimist minds.  
A kiss started by none other than a cute, but nonetheless broken and brave teenager who wished nothing more than to be loved. A kiss which led a certain Wayne to lose control, and let himself be immersed in the smell, taste, and feelings of surrounding warmth.  
The kiss was nothing but pure, untainted Colin.  
But, as those adolescent bodies grew, so did their desire, and while it was still a slow path in realizing what they were, in togetherness, some things were stronger than their willpower.  
Damian, nevertheless, wouldn’t let himself be carried away that fast; he kissed, embraced, loved and cherished before taking.  
And so was their growing relationship, like water to plants, Colin and Damian’s love was what made them better, together, as one.


End file.
